


You have unreadmessages

by rouija



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gen, JayRoy (Background), M/M, StephCass (background), group chats, texting fic, these are gonna be so spuratic bc its just fic ideas i couldnt make work for the most part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija
Summary: Various antics of the Batkids as told through their texts
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	1. Putting the dumb in dumbwaitor

Chat batkids ™ 

Duke: hey quick question, anybody know what this tiny door in my room is?   
[image description; a small wooden door is midway up a wall, it has a brass handle] 

Cass: no idea 

Steph: for secrets? 

Tim: its a dumbwaiter

Steph: and that is? 

Tim: it's like a tiny lift, they were used for staff to send food and stuff upstairs in the olden days

Duke: the Waynes had staff? 

Tim: I hate to break your heart but Alfred is actually paid to put up with us 

Jason: @dickface didn't you use to hide in that thing to scare me? 

Dickface: why am I the only one with a mean nickname :( 

Tim: hold on 

Tim set the nickname for Jason Todd to Born again atheist 

Tim set the nickname for Stephaine Brown to she doesn't even live here 

Tim set the nickname for Cass Cain to the favorite child 

Tim set the nickname for Duke Thomas to Light of our lives 

Tim set the nickname for Damian Wayne to Knife child 

Stephaine set the nickname for Tim Drake to Tiny Timmy 

Tiny Timmy: rude 

She doesn't even live here: you’ll live 

Light of our lives: can we circle back to dick fitting in this thing? It's tiny? 

Faveriot child: bendy 

Born again atheist: I've seen a lot of weird shit but dickface unfolding himself out of that thing in the middle of the night is high up there

Dickface: listen, i had a lot of excess energy okay 

She doesn't even live here: can you still do it 

Dickface: only one way to find out 

\-------- 

Light of our lives: update, he can’t do it, he’s now moping about getting old 

Born again atheist: why is he even there? 

Light of our lives: something something wedding plans something 

Born again atheist: right right 

She doesn't even live here: I'm coming over 

\------- 

Light of our lives: update, both Steph and Cass have now made an attempt - they can both only get a few limbs in 

Tiny Timmy: lmao lemme try 

\----

Light of our lives: so Tim can also not get in - we need somebody smaller…

Dickface: If only we knew a small person,,, with gymnastic ability past on from his very cool brother 

Born again atheist: ill miss yall when you get stabbed 

Dickface: awh littlewing <3

Born again atheist: i immediately take that back 

Favorite child: @knifechild 

Knife child: no. 

Favorite child: :( 

Knife child: no. 

Tiny Timmy: ill do your chores for a week 

Knife child: no. 

She dosent even go here: ill stop calling you dami for a week 

Knife child: no. 

Light of our lives: I’ll do all your homework? 

Knife child: no 

Dickface: Not even for me Dami? :( 

Knife child: No. 

Born again atheist: I won't tell Alred you feed your school lunches to Ace and buy other ones 

Knife child: ….fine 

\------------ 

Chat: Batclan 

Batdad: anybody want to tell me why Damain just arrived in the kitchen via dumbwaiter? 

Jaylad: No, I don’t think we do actually


	2. Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh dunno if i like this one as much but hey   
> heads up for implied sexual content

Chat Batkids ™ 

Tiny Timmy: is that what i think it is 

Light of our lives: is what,what you think it is? 

Tiny Timmy: be glad you can’t hear it 

Favorite child: i need ear bleach 

Light of our lives: what? 

Light of our lives: i just took out my headphones oh no 

Light of our lives: Tell me Damain isn't here 

Tiny Timmy: he's at the kents thankfully - thinking of getting kon to smuggle me away too tbh 

Faveriot child: take me with you 

She dosent even live here: ??? whats going on 

Light of our lives: we can hear dick and wally….enjoying each other’s company 

She dosent even live here: ohmygod thats hilarious 

Tiny Timmy: dont laugh at our pain 

She dosent even go here: You’re right Timbo, im gonna go to sleep, peacefully with nothing to haunt my ears :) 

Favorite child: meanie 

She dosent even go here: alright, Ill come save Cass and only Cass 

Favorite child: :) 

Born again atheist: Come stay at the manor Alfie said, It’ll be good to be together as a family he said…… 

She dosent even go here: Don't they have their own apartment? 

Born again atheist: they do, they just hate us all apparently 

\-----------------

Dickface: Morning! 

Tiny Timmy: i hate you 

Dickface: what?? Timmy why :( 

Light of our lives: he has no idea does he? 

Favorite child: ear bleach. 

She dosent even live here: Hahahahahaha 

Born again atheist: i also hate you 

Dickface: guys what????? 

Tiny Timmy: scroll up 

Dickface: oh 

Dickface: oh no 

Dickface: Guys I’m so sorry! I had no idea! 

Tiny Timmy: I wish I too, had no idea 

Born again atheist: You have your own apartment. Use it.


	3. You do like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan debates Wally being added to the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo! Been a little while! I only realised recently that unread and messages were typed as one word in the title! So that's fixed now! Hope you enjoy this chapter but before we get into this - Im not attempting to display Dami as being genuinely mean or spiteful - I just headcannon that he has a lot of trouble expressing his love and is embasssed and will try to cover it up in any possible way. The others arent making fun of him as much as they are trying to encourage him that its ok! See my bottom of the fic notes for updates on whats coming soon to this

Chat: Batclan 

Dick: Hey can I add Wally to the chat? We have been engaged like nearly a year? 

Damian: Are we not subjected to West enough as it is? 

Tim: ...you made him play like 20 rounds of Mario kart with you yesterday 

Damian: Please Drake, that was simply because of his skill level. 

Tim: uh-huh yeah sure it was 

Duke: Last week I found the two of you studying together in the Libary? You seemed pretty content

Damian: Tt, I wanted to study alone but he was already there. Unlike some of you I’m not rude 

Cass: you enjoy his company, he makes you laugh 

Tim: you slept in a flash tshirt last night   
Damian: My other clothes are not clean, and I assure you Cassandra I am laughing at him not with him. 

Alfred: Care to explain this Master Damian?   
[Image description: Wally is asleep on one of the manor couches, sat upright with his legs on a plush foot rest. Cuddled into his left side is Dick, also fast asleep, a small puddle of drool is visable on Wally’s shirt. Cuddled into his right side, also asleep, is Damian. Titus is sleeping under the foot rest and Alfred the cat is curled up on the back of the couch.] 

Dick: Awhhh Alfie I’ve never seen that before! That is so cute!

Duke: Just heard Bruce sniffle a little 

Cass: loves his sons :) 

Bruce: Alfred, please get a print of that picture when you’re out today 

Alfred: Of course Sir 

Damian:....I suppose West is occasionally tolerable. I have no objections to him being added to the chat. 

Dick: He loves you too Dami 

Tim: Oh yeah we never actually answered you Dick - I’m the chat admin so I can do it once nobody else minds

Alfred: I have no objections - I do enjoy being able to contact everyone in the house at once and Master West is here frequently these days 

Bruce: Im okay with it 

Cass: Yes add him :) 

Duke: Go for it! 

Tim: @ jason ?

Jason: idc 

Tim: Okay! I’ll add him now 

Tim Drake added Wally West to the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this short and sweet little chapter. Just some news on what I have planned for this fic - YJ team might have a chapter? Im not sure bc this is the same universe as my series electric love but in the future and I haven't exactly decided if Wally is gonna temp die or not??? I just like writing M'Gann tbh.   
> For the people here from the TimKon tag - I promise this will be tim/kon at some point very soon I have plans for that - bUT i also kinda wanna make it TimKonBart???? But TimKon first and then opening up to Bart?   
> For Steph/Cass and Jayroy people I have no current plans for those ships to be super important to the very lose plot I have so Im removing the tags but they're still cannon couples here if ygm! Thanks for reading this rant if anybody did haha!


	4. the investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Tim Drake is gay? The others discuss

Chat:Batclan 

Wally: Hello! 

Dick: Hi honey! 

Tim: you’re sitting beside each other? 

New chat; Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Duke Thomas, Cassandra Cain, Stephaine Brown 

Dick: owo whats this 

Jason: the fuck? 

Duke: Well detectives you’re probably wondering why I gathered you here

Jason: Yeah hence my “the fuck?” 

Stephaine: let him speek

Duke: Thank u! I pose you all the question - whats up with Tim lately? 

Dick: What do you mean? Is he okay? 

Duke: Thats the thing hes like really really cheery, I keep hearing music from his room and he looks really happy BUT the work load hes doing is still the same? 

Cass: floaty 

Duke: Yeah he seems like very relaxed 

Jason: omg baby birds high 

Steph: Where did we go wrong?

Dick: Guys omg 

Dick: Hes not high - hes in love 

Jason: gross 

Steph: :0 

Cass: :) 

Dick: Okay heres my case - Tim has a hard time accepting love, even from himself. So I would imagine anyone who wanted to court him would have to take their time and be patient. Who has that time? A long time friend - So I propose our candidates, Bart, Kon, and Cassie 

Dick: Cassie is already crossed out because she’s not into men 

Steph: good for her 

Cass: wlw rights :) 

Dick: Hell yeah! 

Dick: allow me to propose two witnesses - Mrs. Wally West, and Mr. Damain Wayne 

Duke: I’ll allow it 

Dick Grayson added Wally West 

Dick: Babe read the chat and give us a witness statement about Bart 

Wally: Hummm, so Bart is a bit of an enigma, but he is openly gay so he is a possiblity - however I have not noticed any changes in behaviour and he is pretty open with me about his life so I don’t think so 

Dick: Very helpful thanks babe 

Dick Grayson added Damian Wayne 

Dick: Dami can you read the chat and give us a witness statement regarding Tim’s recent behaviour 

Damian: Tt well Drake is always acting foolish in my opinion, but I have seen him in the Kents more recently with the clone, and he is blasting that annoying music all the time. 

Dick: Thanks little D! 

Damian: You are welcome Grayson 

Damian Wayne left the chat 

Dick: With this new evidence I would suggest that Kon-El Kent might be the cause of Tim’s behavioural change 

Duke: Damn I was joking about making a case out of this but you really went ham 

Jason: Maybe, just maybe, you should wait until he tells you himself about this - is he even out? 

Dick: Oh no yeah totally! I’m not gonna ask until he brings it up, I was gonna call him later today anyway so Ill do a low key double check that its not drugs, but I know he had bloods done for T recently so it would have come up then! 

Cass: no time to get drugs 

Steph: Shes right, and so is Jay. I don't wanna push this I just am glad he's happy and hopefully, he can use it to take a break 

Duke: Yeah totally! I was just worried and didn't even think of romance 

Wally: For dark knights of the most crime-ridden city yall are big old softies 

Private chat Kon-El Kent and Tim Drake 

Tim: If its okay with you, Im thinking of coming out to my family, but I don't wanna tell them were dating yet so we can get used to being together for a bit 

Kon: Of course that's cool! Tell me how it goes

Tim: Might ask the gc for ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i wrote and posted this in class - no I have no shame about that   
> Next chapter: Bart and cassie arrive with coming out advice


End file.
